


In Love With A Monster

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Kane has 99% of people avoiding him, but Brie Bella just so happens to be in that 1% though.





	

Brie Bella was warned by every single person to... "stay away from Kane!" And those words... always echoing in the back of her mind. But she's deeply and madly in love... and it just so happens to be with a monster. "Kane?!" Brie said, looking through the woods; he's usually here. "Brie..." Kane said, slowly walking up, "I just knew you couldn't resist me..." He added, with a smirk. "I was just worried... you didn't answer my phone calls for the past few days..." Brie said, frowning. "I was... let's just say... busy." Kane said, laughing. "Not funny..." Brie said, under her breath. "But this little thing we've got going on here..." Kane said, stepping closer to her. "That's not a joke, now is it?" He continued, winking. "Why am I even doing this?" Brie said, thinking out loud to herself. "Because... you like to see the good in people... you wanna fix their flaws... you wanna tick off your twin sister Nikki..." Kane said, looking intensely. "What the...?!" Brie said, confused. "...You're mad 'cause she's spending all of her precious time with her boyfriend Shane McMahon!" Kane said, chuckling. "I..." Brie said, searching for words. "Look, I hate Shane-O-Mac... should I just finish him off?" Kane said, grinning. "What?! No! Let's just both go inside... wherever... your house is and just calm down for a second." Brie said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Hm, I actually like the sound of that... you and me... calming down." Kane said, nodding his head. They both walk together.

**Author's Note:**

> well i really hope that you all seriously enjoy this fanfiction! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this work! ♡♥


End file.
